Make A Fanfiction!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: HAAA! Lomba Fanfiction? Di Fairy Tail? Genre Romance? Berhasilkah? *Lo authornya!* Ya udah gak terlalu bisa di Summary nih baca aja ya! Pairings yang pasti ada di tiap cerita:NaLi,GrayLu,LyVia,RoWen,JerZa Pairing tambahan:ChaPpy,GruVia,NaLu,D.L.L
1. Prolog

Fairy Fanfiction

Summary:Fairy Tail bikin Fanfiction? Genre Romance!? Berhasilkah!? Kita lihat saja yuk!

Gray:Bawa golok

SakuraShadowSFC:Eh eh ada apa nih

Gray:Ngedeket

SakuraShadow:TIDAAKKKKKK

#Gaje banget

* * *

Prolog

Make a Fanfiction!

"Masa sih? Kamu juga punya akun_ Fanfiction_ Nat?"Tanya Lisanna "Iya dong! Aku punya masa hari gini gak punya? Aku udah bikin cerita juga lho Hahaha!"Kata Natsu "Paling-paling _Fanfic_-nya gak bagus!"kata seseorang "apa kau bilang?! Gray! Jangan dulu mengejek orang! Aku yakin kau pasti gak punya akun Fanfiction!"Jawab Natsu "Eh? Siapa bilang hah!? Aku punya! Ayo Flame-head! Tunjukan Pen Namenya!" "Oke! Nanti saja cari saja ceritanya!" "apa judulnya!" "Lost Dragon! Bagus kan!? Nah! Giliran.." "Heh,Ceritaku itu...Winter Dream! Heh! Pasti lebih Bagusan aku.."

"Winter Dream 64 fav Lost Dragon 60 Fav,Gray menang!"kata Lucy melihat laptop nya "HAH!? Kok..Bisa lebih bagusan si Gray!?"tanya Natsu "Kau sendiri meng-fav Winter Dream Natsu..."Kata Lisanna "oh eh? Pengarangnya kan Cold As ice!" "Iya Baka,Cold as Ice itu aku!"kata Gray "Udah daripada ribut lomba aja bikin fanfiction!"sahut Erza "emang kamu punya akunnya Er?"tanya Natsu "tentu saja punya! Hm! Lihat saja ini!"

Strawberry Cake,Scarlet,and Fernandes

By:SweetCake Genre:Romance Publish:16/7/2013

Aku suka strawberry cake,manis~ sekali, nama panjangku Scarlet,yang memberikan nama itu adalah teman steahanan Sel-ku Jellal Fernandes, aku dulu seorang tahanan sekarang aku adalah mage dari guild fairy tail.

Tamat

Semua Spechless "za,Kamu bikin Fanfic yang rada panjangan dong!"seru Gray "emang yang kamu panjang?" "Lumayan" "Mana liat!" 'Nih!"

Secret Crush

By:ColdasIce Genre:Romance & Hurt/Comfort publish:1/7/2013

Aku dingin,ya aku tau itu,tapi bukan berarti aku ini tidak normal,banyak perempuan yang menyatakan cintanya padaku,tetapi kutolak,bahkan sebagian fakta mengatakan aku gay.

Tapi bukan,bukannya aku menyukai laki-laki,tapi karena dia, ya dia,wanita yang aku sukai,bukan dari cara berteman saja tetapi dari lebih sekedar teman,namun sayangnya mungkin,mungkin, dia hanya melihatku sebagai seorang teman.

Awalnya aku juga hanya merasa seorang teman,tapi lama kelamaan,aku melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang lebih dari sekedar teman,ya,bisa kalian tebak Secret Crush.

Perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan,secret crush,mungkin ia menyukai seseorang,tapi,aku yakin,suatu hari nanti,akan kunyatakan perasaanku padanya,ya gadis yang membuatku selalu blushing tanpa sebab,yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya,gadis yang...kucintai.

Tapi mungkin itu nanti,perasaanku masih merahasiakannya,tapi aku terlalu takut menyatakannya,ya,aku takut di tolak,aku tau apa yang kalian bilang jangan takut di tolak,tetapi penolakan itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku sakit hati...

Jadi sampai disini dulu

Ja'ne!

Singature,

Cold as Ice

"Wiesss Keren tuh Gray! Cerita beneran tuh!?"tanya Natsu "Hm,Hm iya"Kata Gray "Eh?! Gray naksir siapa?"tanya Lucy "Ye,Rahasiaa~!"kata Gray "Di Guild?" "Ya ya ya jangan banyak tanya dong! Giliranmu Natsu!" "oke!"

I LOVE SPICY (Gray:Dari judulnya aja udah bodo)

By:FireSlayer

AKU SUKA PEDES SUKA BANGET! AKU BISA NGABISIN MAKANAN DI GUILD BANYAK BANGET! GA ADA YANG BISA NANDINGIN AKU HUHUHU! BAHKAN TUH ICE-BOXER GAK BISA NGALAHIN AKU!  
AKU BISA MAKAN RAMEN PEDES 263! HEBAT KAN! AKU SUKA PEDESSSSSSS! SUKA BANGET AKU BAHKAN NGEBAKAR MeJA YANG ADA APINYA BUAT MAKAN AKU! HEBART KAN!?

Segini dulu!

"Kamu ceritanya sama aja kayak Erza"kata Lucy "heh!? Emang kamu punya akun Luce!?" "Punya"jawab Lucy santai "Mana! Tunjukin sama gue!"seru Natsu "Mau ceritanya? Boleh nih"

Strawberry,Vanilla,Secret Love

By:SpiritQueen

Bagiku dia itu vanilla,kalian tahu kenapa? Kalem,dingin, dan kadang cuek,dan bagiku aku itu stroberi,ceria,manis dll,tapi baginya,mungkin aku adalah pemanisnya.

Vanilla dan Stroberi,disatukan menjadi rasa yang pas manis dan plain,aku suka rasa itu,tapi kurasa dia suka dia,si wintermint,ya dingin dan menyejukan Secret love,namun bukan love triangle.

Lagipula dia tak tahu perasaanku padanya,jadi itu bukan love triangle. Valentine tak sabar kumenantikannya.

Entah itu nanti saat valentine...Tapi akku tak tahu,mungkin nanti saja...

Tapi sesaat kulihat dirinya,dia hanya senyum aku balas saja... Tapi...aku...

"Hey,mau pergi kerja bersama?"pertanyaan itu,hanya kujawab dengan anggukan. Aku suka padanya aku duka dia,tpi apa daya,aku tak dapat menyatakannya padanya...

Tamat

"Hiks...Kisah yang menyedihkan..." "M-MIRAJANE!?" "Ah,maaf aku mengaget kan Ya?" "Eh..."

"Ayo dong katanya mau lomba bikin Fanfiction!" "Yang ikutan siapa aja!?"

Lucy

Gray

Natsu

Lisanna

Juvia

Lyon

Romeo

Wendy

Erza

Jellal

Mirajane

Happy

"Segini Okay! Yang One-Shoot ya! Biar gak pusing!"Kata Lucy "Aye!"


	2. Chapter 1:Mirajane Story

Chapter 1:Mirajane Story

"Wah,Yang Mirajane udah beres..."Kata Lucy kagum "Iya dong! Ayo dibaca!:|"semua pun membaca cerita Mirajane

Matchmaking!

By:SatanStrauss Genre:Humor/Romance Publish:4/23/2013 Chara:Team Natsu Mirajane S. Lisanna S. Romeo C.

Pagi ini di Guild Fairy Tail...

"Mirajane,tolong satu Birnya!"seperti biasa Macao dan Wakaba- membicarakan pembicaraan yang pastinya tidak lazim,lalu Lucy datang "Okaeri Lucy,bagaimana kencan dengan Natsu-nya?"tanyaku "Kencan apanya!? Dia cuman minta Virgo menggali tanah"Kata Lucy sambil duduk di kursi bar.

"Hehehe,maaf Lucy kupikir tadinya Natsu suka padamu"jawabku "Natsu..suka Lucy?"tanya adikku yang paling kecil Lisanna "Lucy suka Natsu?"tanya Lisanna "Tidak,aku tidak menyukainya TIDAK sama sekali"jawab Lucy "Lisanna cemburu ya?"tanya Happy "huh,tidak kok!"Kata Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

Lalu tiba-tiba Natsu datang "PAGI~!"katanya "Pagi Natsu!"sapa Lisanna "Pagi Sanna'! HAPPY! Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan berangkat duluan ke guild!"seru Natsu pada Happy "Habisnya kau tidur imut sekali,aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu..."Jawab Happy.

"Hn Hn..."Aku menulis sesuatu "Apa itu Mira-san?"tanya Lucy "Daftar Matchmaking Couple~!"Kataku "Couple?"

Lucy X Natsu

Lucy X Gray

Lisanna X Natsu

Lisanna X Gray

Juvia X Lyon

Juvia X Gray

Lucy X Loki

Yaoi

Gray X Natsu

Gray X Lyon

Natsu X Lyon

Loki X Natsu

Natsu X LokiX Gray

Yuri

Juvia X Lisanna

Juvia X Lucy

Lucy X Lisanna

"MIRA-SAN!"Lucy mulai frustasii "Oo Tidak bisa begitu! Mari kita mulai acara matchmakingnya!"

KYA!

Lalu kami berada di sebuah _stage _"Selamat Datang di acara Matchmaking!" kataku "Inilah Juri kejujuran kita Ge Mi Ni!" "Piri Piri~!" "GEMINI!?"seru Lucy yang tak percaya stellarnya ada disni.

"Peserta pertama kita hadirkan NATSU DRAGNEEL~!" "woi apaan nih!? Gue belum beres makan!"Kata Natsu "ehm ehm...Apa yang kamu pikir tentang,...Lucy?" "Nakama,Rumahnya bagus,kasurnya empuk,banyakk makanannya"Jawab Natsu Lucy langsung mengeluarkan glares "Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang...Lisanna?" "Ehm,Nakama,eh...Cantuik? M-Manis?" "Tet Tot!" "Ada apa Gemini! Bagaimana perasaan Natsu ke Lisanna?" "Cantik,Naksir sejak kecil,kuat nakama!"seru Gemi "Oke !Peserta kedua kita panggilkan...GRAY FULLBUSTER!" "hey! Ada apa nih!?" "Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang...Juvia!?" "Eh!? Kok jadi kayak gini!?" "Ini kontes Gray!"seruku.

Gray cuman masang aura gelap "Stalker,Cantik,Kuat,aneh"jawabnya "Benarkah itu Gemini?" "Teng Tong! Benar!"kata Gemini "apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang...Lucy!?" "kok jadi nyambung Ke Lucy sih!?"tanya Gray "Ohhh! Harus! Cepat!"Ucapku "Hn...Aduuh Gimana ya... Eeerrr... Eeemmm..." "CEPETAN! Kalo enggak nanti kupakai Satan Soul lho!"Gertak ku "Atau Gemini yang bilang" "E-Eh! Iya Iya! A-Ampun Makkk!"Gray langsung lari tapi kehalang oleh sihir " ."kataku dengan tampang death glare ku "Fine! Fine! Cantik,Sexy,baik,udah!"seru Gray "Tet Tot! Salah!"kata Mini "apa yang sebetulnya mini!?"tanyaku.

Mini lalu berubah menjadi Gray bersama Gemi tentunya "Pikiran Gray tentang Lucy,cantik,baik,sexy,pendatang baru di guild,lebih naif daripada dirinya,celestial,tipe Gray,itulah yang ia sukai darinya" "Nah,hayo! Gak jujur!" " .NI." Gray pasang tampang garang.

Di sisi lain Lucy cuman bisa spechless,Juvia nangis,Lisanna mukanya merah,terakhir Erza wajahnya tetep stay cool. Aku akhirnya mendatangkan Jellal,Lyon,Loki,Hibiki,Eve,Ren,sting dan Rogue "Gray cemburu~ Gray cemburu~!"kata Gemi dan Mini "cemburu?" "Sting suka Lucy~ Sting suka Lucy~! Gray cemburu!"kata Gemi "waaa!" "Heh enggak! Udah ah!"

Lucy tiba-tiba nangis "Huee...Gray benci aku..." "Waa! Lucy! Aku gak bermaksud begitu!" " . . .KAMU."kata Erza.

Tak lama,masuklah babak Grandfinal,Couple yang bertahan ciman beberapa, yaitu:

Natsu x Lisanna dengan dukungan 9.999

Jellal X Erza dengan dukungan 9.870

Gray X Lucy dengan dukungan 8.567

Lyon X Juvia dengan dukungan 7.278

Sting X Lucy dengan dukungan 6.388

Gray X Juvia dengan dukungan 4.377

"Inilah babak Grandfinal!" Ucapku "Piri~ Piri~!"Lucy sudah mulai pusing dengan semua ini "Okay,Yang mer-rate dibawah 9.000 menyanyi!" kataku.

Muka Lucy merah layaknya tomat "Dimulai dari engkau Gray! Bernyanyilah untuk...Juvia pertama!"Gray bergumam kesal

_Sorry,But no by Gray Fullbuster_

_Kau bilang kau suka padaku_

_Kau bilang,kau cinta padaku_

_Tapi yang kutahu semua ini hanyalah bohong belaka_

_Sorry But No_

_Aku tak mencintaimu,_

_Sorry But No_

_Aku tidak sama sekali_

_Sorry But No_

_Jangan paksa aku untuk..._

_Mencintaimu_

_Sorry But No,I don't Love you_

_You are my friend,not my love._

_Sorry But no...aku tak suka padamu_

_Sorry but no...ini hanya obsesi_

"Aww..."Juvia tersenyum "Juvia mengerti Gray"Kata Juvia "Oke,Gray nyanyikan lagu ke-2 untuk Lucy!" "WHAT!" "BURUAN!"

_Stole My Heart by Gray Fullbuster_

_Kau,adalah satu-satunya_

_Wanita yang bisa mencuri hatiku._

_Kau,adalah satu-satunya_

_Yang kucintai_

_But Sadly,you not mine_

_But you are stole my Heart_

_Ini bukan kebohongan,yang biasa kuucapkan_

_Untaian Kata-kata sengaja kubuat untukmu_

_You are The Only One_

_The girl who stole my Heart_

_You're the one_

_Who make me feel better_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_Sepenuh hatiku_

_I Love You,You stole my heart.._

"Cieeee..."Suara menggoda dari seluruh aula pendatang Matchmaking "Ohohoho! Sekarang,giliranmu Sting!"Kata Mirajane "Aku suka yukino,apakah itu cukup!?"Tanya Sting,kami kaget,Yukino nge-blush.

Sting tiddak jadi "Okay Lyon! Coba kau nyanyikan lagu untuk Juvia!"

_Destiny by Lyon Vastia_

_Kau takdirku_

_Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun mengambilmu_

_Bukan bohong yang kukatakan,..._

_Tapi ini kebenaran _

_Aku Suka padamu apa adanya_

_Di saat kau sedih maka ku ikut sedih_

_Jika kau senang maka kusenang_

_Rintikan hujan menjadi romantis_

_Ketika kita bersama_

_Kutahu kau menyukainya_

_Tapi _

_I will Never Give up To you!  
I LOVE YOU!_

Juvia ternganga hebat,seluruh penonton tersentak,mata Gemi dan Mini berbinar-binar begitupun aku, "Juvia nyanyikan lagu untuk...Lyon dan Gray" "Gray-sama pertama!"

_Understand By Juvia Lockser _

_Aku mengerti_

_Kau menyukainya_

_Aku mengerti_

_Bahwa kau tak suka padaku_

_Akhir kata_

_Selamat Tinggal_

_Ku biarkan kau bahagia_

_I Understand_

_I Understand_

_If you didn't love me back_

_Tapi kutahu, ada yang lebih menyukaiku_

_Di luar sana _

_I Understand..._

Gray ternganga "Juvia mengerti!"Kata Juvia "Untuk Lyon"

_I'm Wrong By Juvia Lockser_

_Untukku,kamu bukan apapun_

_Untukku,kamu tak masuk tipeku_

_But I am Wrong_

_Ternyata,kaulah yang menyukai ku_

_Lebih Dari Sekedar teman _

_Aku salah_

_Aku Salah_

_Sikap Egois tak akan mambantu apapun _

_Sudut pandang kita berbeda_

_Kau siang dan Aku Malam_

_Tapi yang namanya perbedaan_

_Pasti akan memunculkan rasa kagum_

_I'm Wrong_

_I'm Wrong_

_Sorry_

_Sorry_

_Sorry _

_I'm Wrong_

Lyon blushing hebat,begitupula Juvia "Lucy,giliranmu For Gray and Juvia"

_My Dear Friends by Lucy Heartfilia_

_Love-Rival_

_Love-Rival_

_Kutahu itulah aku bagimu_

_Tapi bagaimanapun_

_Kau adalah sahabatku_

_Sampai kapanpun_

_Kita kan' berjalan_

_Ke masa depan_

_Bersama..._

_My Dear Friends_

_Kau sahabat terbaikku_

_My Dear Friends_

_Dilema kurasakan..._

_My Dear Friends_

_Dia atau Kamu _

_My Dear Friends _

_Sorry For Everything_

Juvia memeluk Lucy,dibalas pelukan juga dari Lucy,Gray tersenyum,begitupun Lyon "Hai Hai~! Giliran untuk Gray!"

Lucy blushing,lalu mulai menyanyi

_You Are Different by Lucy Heartfilia_

_Kau berbeda_

_Kau berbeda_

_Sudut pandangku,terhadapmu,Berbeda_

_Bukan sekedar teman_

_Tetapi lebih dari itu_

_Asal kau tahu_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_Tiga Kata ajaib _

_I Love you_

_Ingin Kuucapkan...Untukmu...I LOVE YOU!_

_You are different_

_From My Point Of View_

_You're Different_

_We're more..than friends_

Lucy mengakhiri nyanyiannya,lalu saat itu juga couple langsung diumumkan.

TAMAT

Fav:156 Reviews:156

"Kau ini ngasal ya! Darimana kau dapat lirik kayak gitu?!"Tanya Gray "Aku Ngarang!" "Yeee! Yaudah deh...Penilaian score Mirajane" (A/N:Juri Happy,Carla,Erza)

Erza:100

Happy:89

Carla:1

"Okay! Kita tunggu cerita berikutnya~!"


	3. Chapter 2:Happy Story

Chapter 2:Happy's Story!  
"Happy sudah beres"Kata Natsu seraya menguap "Ya ya ya! Ayo kita baca!"Kata Guild,lalu mereka mengangguk

Exceed's Love War!

By:ExceedHappyGembira Genre:Romance,Hurt/Comfort Publish:4/24/2013 Chara:Team Natsu Romeo C. Jellal F./Siegrain/Mystogan Lisanna S.

Aye! Perkenalkan! Namaku Happy! Aku adalah kucing dari kerajaan Dragon Slyer,pemilikku adalah Natsu Dragneel yang sebentar lagi akan menikahh dengan tunangannnya! Lisanna Strauss! Aku juga dimilikki oleh Romeo Conbolt yang berpacaran dengan Wendy Marvell dari Kerajaan Sky Script.

Wendy memilikki Kakak bernama Levy McGarden,ia berpcaran dengan Gajeel Redfox dari kerajaan IronFox,Wendy memiliki Exceed namanya Carla McMarvell aku jatuh cinta padanya,dia cantik sekali tapi duuuhh...Susah sekali didekati!

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Aku punya saingan! Namanya Pantherlily dari kerajaan IronFox,suatu ketika,Pangeran Gray,temannya Natsu datang ke kerajaan Dragon Slyer,yang kuuketahui Gray Fullbuster dari kerajaan IceKingdom itu sahabatnya Natsu dari kecil.

Gray juga membawa Lisanna,beserta tunangannya Lucy Heartfilia! Dia juga membawa Ultear Milkhovic dan Lyon Vastia,saudara-saudaranya.

Ultear sudah menikah dengan Siegrain,kembarannya Jellal Fernandes,Lyon Vastia punya tunangan namanya Juvia lockser dari kerajaanWater Blues,tidak lupa,Ultear mengajak Meredy dan Erza,tunangan Jellal! Jellalnya juga ikut lho.  
Erza merupakan anak tertua dari kerajaan Armor Castle adiknya Meredy Scarlet.

Aye! Hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun Natsu ke-19 jadi,Natsu juga mengundang Wendy,Carla,Levy,Gajeel dan Pantherlily! Huh,rasanya aku ingin berdua saja dengan Carla.

Saat terompet ditiup,Gray beserta tamu lainnya turun dari angsa terbang,Lucy membawa sebuah hewan sepertinya "Natchuuu...! Yang itu Lucy-chan kan?" "Iya Kenapa?" "Itu apa?"Tanyaku sambil menunjuk hewan aneh itu "Ini Plue! Kau pasti Natsu Dragneel,teman lamanya Gray ya?"tanya wanita berambut blonde itu.

Setelah semuanya hadir berbahagialah mereka,atas penyambutan dari kerajaan Dragon Slayer kepada kerajaan Sky Script,Stellar Kingdom,Ice Kingdom,Armor Castle,Water Blues dan Fernandes Castle.

Mereka makan..Tapi,meskipun begitu,sepertinya entah kangen atau apa Gray dan Natsu berantem dan Nona Erza Sscarlet-lah yang menghentikannya. Lyon sedang berbincang dengan Levy yang ternyata bukan saudara asli Wendy-chan! Setelah itu,aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantong hijauku hadiah untukku dari Wendy.

Ada Sebuah ikan yang didekat ekornya ada pita! Itu untuk Carla,dia pasti suka! Aku menengok kanan-kiri untuk menemukan Exceed berwarna putih itu,tapi kutemukan ia bersama Pantherlily! Eh,biar singkat panggil Lily saja! Kayak perempuan 'kan namanya?! Lily berwarna hitam,tetapi kupingnya tidak seperti Exceed kebanyakan,bulat!

Lalu tiba-tiba terompet ditiup! Aku melihat sebuah kendaraan mirip Christina The Pegasus dari BluePegasus Kingdom,yang ada Trimens-nya! Tapi bentuk kucing "Baik! Kita sambut ratu Extalia! Ratu Chagotte!"kata seorang pengawal kerajaan,aku kaget RATU CHAGOTTE!? Bukankah itu ibunya Carla? Untuk apa dia datang ke sini?

Lalu ada ibuku,dan ayahku Franklin dan ibuku bernama Luna (Lupa nama ayah ibu Happy!),lalu ada dua orang Exceed lagi,seorang berwarna violet dan seorang lagi berwarna hitam,satu hal yang kuyakin,itu pasti ayah-ibu Lily,berasal dari keluarga terhormat bangsawan "Ini adalah Luna dan Franklin,ayah dan ibu Happy dari desa,ini keluarga bangsawan Early dan Lord Panther,ayah-ibunya Pantherlily"kata Queen Chagotte.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan,aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping Early-san dan Panther-san,tapi yang dibisikan Early-san cukup terdengar "Anak kita pasti akan dipilih Princess Carla,daripada exceed bbiru itu! Ayah dan ibunya saja dari desa"Kata Early-san,aku menundukkan kepalaku "Ayo,sekarang waktunya pesta dansa!"Kata Ratu Natsumi,Ibunya Natsu,Raja Igneel,papanya Natsu mengangguk.

Semuanya berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing—Gray dengan Lucy,Natsu dengan Lisanna,Wendy dengan Romeo,Lyon dengan Juvia,Erza dengan Jellal,Ultear dengan Siegrain,Levy dengan Gajeel. Aku akan mengajak Carla dansa!

Aku mendekati Carla "Ummm...Princess Carla,maukah kau menerima ajakanku untuk berdansa?"tanyaku,Carla memalingkan mukanya "Sudah Carla,terima saja,"Kata Wendy-chan,mataku berbinar-binar "Baik,tapi hanya karena Wendy menyuruh"Katanya angkuh lalu mengambil tanganku.

Rasanya seperti di putar-putar dan berwisata ke Jupiter! Aku berdansa dengan Princess Carla McMarvell! Aku membawanya berputar—memutarnya dansa "Ooh,Lihat apa yang kita punya,Ikan Mentah"Kata Panther-san,aku mengangkat wajah.

Natsu tampak kaget,tamu-tamu yang lainnya juga "Apa...Kau mencuri Happy?"Tanya Natsu dengan wajah tidak percaya "Itu Ikan yang kubeli kemarin habis kutaruh di _freezer _kau kan ikut aku membelinya,"Ucapku dengan kepala tertunduk,Carla menatapku,begitupula Lily.

Natsu tak juga bergerak "Lalu kenapa kau membawanya? Apa kau kelaparan?"Tanya Lisanna "A-Aku,hanya mau memberikannya pada Putri Carla"Kataku,Carla kelihatan kaget "Kau baik sekali Happy! Carla belum—" "Aku tidak mau makan ikan mentah!"serunya.

Omongan Wendy terputus "A-Apa?"Tanya Wendy,aku menatap putri Carla beberapa saat sebelum kupalingkan wajahku ke belakang lalu berlari ke gudang penyimpanan "HAPPY!"Teriak seseorang-Wendy.

-Aku mencoba untuk menghapus air mataku entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya,benar kata Early-san! AKU INI HANYA KUCING KAMPUNGAN! Tidak pantas untuk seorang putri asli seperti putri Carla!

Aku mellepas pakaian ala Pangeranku,baju berwarna Hijau muda "Aku muak dengan semua ini! Untuk apa aku jadi pangeran!?"Kuhentakan kakikku ke tanah.

Aku lalu melepas sihir Aera-ku lalu aku terbang menjauh dari kerajaan Dragon Slyer.

-NATSU POV

Setelah empat hari kepergian Happy,Lisanna,Lucy dan Gray tak kunjung pulang,mereka ikut membantuku mencari Exceed berwarna biru itu,aku,yang seorang Dragon Slyerpun tak dapat mencium tubuh Happy yang biasanya berbau khas.

Baju pangeran hijau-nya ditemukan di gudang penyimpanan,aku merasa sedih telah kehilanga Exceed seperti dia,dia Exceed yang baik dan ceria,Luna dan Franklin-ayah dan ibu Happy sebenarnya ingin membantu mencari anak mereka,termasuk Ratu Chagotte,tapi penduduk Extalia tak bisa terus-menerus ada di Earthland.

Kuletakan kedua tanganku di mataku,menutupnya dan berbaring ke kasur putihku,tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku geram-Lord Panther dan Early,keluaraga bangsawan itu tampak tak asing diwajahku,ketika mereka datang kurasakan sihir gelap.

Aku kemudian mengambil T-shirt merahku dan berjalan keluar kamar,kurapihkan Syal yang selalu kupakai "Bagaimana,sudah ketemu?"Tanya Mama,aku menggeleng,Mama menghela nafas "Ma,aku curiga pada Lord Panther dan Early"Kataku,Mama tampak kelihatan kaget "Lho? Kenapa?" "Mamma ingat tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan dua Exceed di Earthland dan Extalia? Kalau mama perhatikan,dalam baju hitam itu,warna mereka adalah hitam dan violet"Ucapku.

Bukan sebuah kebohongan,jika kau perhatikan,Violet dan Hitam adalah warnanya,Mama sekali lagi,tampak kaget "Mama akan bicara pada Papamu,kau bantulah teman dan tunanganmu"Kata Mama,aku mengangguk.

NATSUMI POV  
Aku berjalan kearah kamar, kutemukan Igneel yang sedang beristirahat "Mengapa mukamu?"Tanya Igneel " Natsu mengatakan HAL yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibu Lily"kataku.

Igneel tampak kaget "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu hanya teori ngaco Natsu lagi?"tanya Igneel,kuambil I-Pad lalu kuperhatikan,benar violet dan hitam. Berarti sesuatu,Natsu itu penyihir Dragon Slyer

-PANTHERLILY POV

Mereka bukan orang tuaku! BUKAN! BUKAN! MEREKA PEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU! Kualihkan pandanganku pada ayah dan ibuku-Violetta dan Morgan "Uh,Bagaimana ini?" "Teori selalu mengacau!"Ucap Gajeel.

"MEREKA PEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBUKU GAJEEL!"Teriakku-memekkakakan telinga Gajeel "Pembunuh orang tuamu?"tanya Gajeel "Orang tuaku bernama Violetta dan Morgan,mereka berwarna merah muda dan hitam,berbeda sekali,aku tahu ketika kulihat wajah mereka"kataku,kudengar Happy tak kunjung di temukan-setelah kejadian itu.

Gajeel-sekali lagi menghela nafas "Kau hanya perlu tenang kucing,"Katanya,aku menyipitkan mataku kearah Gajeel "Kau bilang apa!? Tenang katamu!?"Tanyaku emosi "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,panik,"katanya "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SETELAH AKU MENYAKITI SESAMA EXCEED!? DAN BERTEMU KEDUA PEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU!? PIKIRKAN ITU GAJEEL!"Teriaku.

Gajeel berdecih sebal "Aku tak pernah memikirkan apapun"Ucapnya "Karena kau bodoh! Akan kucari Happy"Kataku.

-LUCY POV

Sudah Empat hari kami tak melihat Happy,aku khawatir padanya,dari yang kuketahui tentang Pantherlily,ibunya bernama Violetta dan ayahnya bernama Morgan-bukan Lord Panther dan Early.

Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Magnolia,kota Natsu lumayan juga,sebagai tunangan dari teman Natsu aku cukup beruntung,yah,bisa dibilang beruntung.

Gray masih mencari informasi-Lord Pannther dan Early,katanya mereka bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang,mengerikan,sebagai seorang Celestial Mage,aku cukup ngeri dengan sihir yang satu itu,tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah suara yang tak asing-kupalingkan wajahku ke belakang—

HAPPY!

Dia dikerumuni beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian ala Preman,aku mengeluarkan stellar spirit-ku Scorpion "Oh,jadi nona cantik ini ingin melawan eh?"Tanya seorang dari mereka yang berbaju hitam dan mengenakan kacamata "Bos,jadikan saja dia pacarmu,"Ucap seorang preman berbaju merah.

"Asal kalian tahu saja! Aku sudah punya tunangan!"Bentakku aku tak mau mengkhianati Gray-TIDAK PERNAH MAU!-lalu secara tiba-tiba aku melayang-terbang! Happy membawaku "Kau Tak akan bisa merebut Lucy-chan dari Gray!"Katanya "Happy..."Gumamku.

Kami tiba di sebuah toko yang menjual roti "Happy! Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu,kau ini kemana saja? Membuat kami khawatir! Ayo pulang,Natsu mencarimu"kataku,Happy menunduk "Aku tidak mau pulang!"Katanya.

Aku berjongkok "Happy,Early dan Lord Panther bukan ayah dan ibu Lily"Happy terlihat kaget "l-lalu...?" "Lord Panther-pembunuh orang tua Lily"

-Happy POV

Aku kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Lucy "Lord Panther dan Early akan menyerang kerajaan Sky Script Happy,Wendy,Carla dan Levy dalam bahaya,"Kata Lucy "Tahu darimana kau Informasi itu?"Tanyaku "Update status Lord Panther,aku tahu Facebook mereka,LordPanther dan EarlyPanther,mereka punya satu anak-Everest Panther,Everest hilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan,mereka kira Morgan dan Violetta-lah,ayah ibu Lily yang menyembunyikan Everest,karena saat ditemukan, Everest ditemukan di gudang Morgan dan Violetta,Everest masih trauma,belum mau menceritakannya,"Kata Lucy.

Aku mengerutkan kening "apa maksudmu dengan Update Status?"Tanyaku "Status Lord Panther saat ini: Siaplah kerajaan Sky Script,"Kata Lucy "Jadi kumohon Happy,kembalilah"Pinta Lucy memelas,aku akhirnya mengangguk.

Kami lalu pergi ke kerajaan Dragon Slyer,disana Lily sudah menunggu "Lily!"Pekikku "Ha-Happy! Syukurlah kau selamat!"Katanya senang,setelah aku kembali,Gray ternyata sudah menceritakan seluruh rencana Lord panther dan Early kepada kerajaan Dragon Slayer "Kita harus ke kerajaan Sky Stellar!"Seru Natsu,Lisanna,Gray,Lucy,Natsumi-san,Igneel-san dan pengawal istana setuju,kali ini Pantherlily diikut sertakan kedalam Prajurit Perang.

-Carla POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di sini... LORD PANTHER! EARLY! Aku tahu mereka,mereka sudah diusir dari Extalia nama mereka sebenarnya: Kana dan Shii,nama yang aneh dan jika digabungkan menjadi Kanashii, Kana Panther dan Shii Panther punya seorang anak Everest Panther.

Kanashii artinya kesedihan,mereka menjalani tahun-tahun kehidupan mereka dengan penuh kesedihan. Anak mereka-Everest ditemukan di gudang milik Morgan dan Violetta-ayah ibu Lily itu semua... Oh tidak... Sky Script akan diserang "WENDY! LEVY! PERSIAPKAN SIHIR KALIAN! SKY SCRIPT AKAN DISERANG!"Seruku.

Levy dan Wendy yang sedang makan tersedak "A-Apa?" "Kau lupa akan kemampuan melihat masa depan miliku?! Sudah! Turuti saja!"Dan kucing biru itu... AKH! Kenapa aku jadi peduli padanya!? Sudah,Carla!

DUAAAARRRR  
"Kyaaaaa!" "WENDY! LEVY!"

=-Erza POV

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore,telepon sihir milikku berbunyi "Halo?" "_ERZA! Kau sibuk tidak? J-Jellal juga!?_ _Kami membutuhkan kalian! Ajak Ultear,Lyon,Juvia juga Siegrain! Ini bahaya!_"Suara Natsu "Ada apa Natsu?"Tanyaku "_Sky Script akan diserang!_"serunya "A-Apa?"

.

.

.

Kami percepat langkah kami ke tempat tujuan-Kerajaan Sky Script Komunikasi menjadi sulit didapatkan karena hujan deras yang berkali-kali diturunkan,gemuruh dan petir menyambar ke bumi,kurapatkan jaket ungu ke tubuhku,sudah kubawa Juvia dan teman-teman lainnya.

Sampai di kerajaan Sky Script,kulihat separuh bangunannya sudah remuk "Natsu! Jawab aku! Kau dimana!?"Tanyaku "Erza! Kami masih dalam perjalanan! Hujannya terlalu besar! Apa yang terjadi!?"Tanya Romeo "Separuh bangunan Sky Script hancur!"seruku "KAU BOHONG!"seru Natsu "Ini benar natsu,cepat kesini!"suruh Jellal.

Sementara kami menunggu Natsu,kami berbagi-bagi tugas Meredy menunggu diluar,sedangkan yang lain mencari orang yang tertimpa runtuhan "Ukh..."Kudengar sebuah suara aku mengaligkan pandanganku "Carla! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku "Wendy...Levy...kumohon cari mereka"aku mengangguk "Lyon! Bisa kau hubungi,Blue pegasus dan Lamia Scale?"Tanyaku "Untuk apa?" "Kita harus minta bnatuan!"kataku.

-GRAY POV

Setelah diberi tahu Lyon,aku langsung mengkomunikasi ke Lamia Scale dan Blue Pegasus,Lucy yang melihatku panik tampak khawatir,jadi ia menghubungi kakaknya-Sting dari Sabertooth untuk meminta bantuan "Lucy,jika kakakmu sibuk 'kan tidak apa..."Ucapku pelan sambil menepuk kepala tunanganku itu.

Tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah,bibirnya cemberut dan matanya jengkel "L-Lucy?" "Kenapa sih! Semua orang selalu menganggapku lemah?! Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantu! Kakak juga tidak sibuk kok!"katanya "aku tak pernah menganggapmu lemah..."Kataku "Buktinya!? Aku juga mau membantu Gray!"Katanya mulai menangis "Sini,biar aku yang bicara sama Blue Pegasus,"Kata Natsu.

Dia mengerti juga "SUDAH! Biar Gray saja,tidak pernah menganggap tunangan sendiri kuat! Selalu dilindungi! Malas tahu!"Kata Lucy,dia sudah marah besar kalau begini "Lucy,dengar aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah,aku hanya ingin melindungimu... Aku sayang kamu,aku tidak pingin kamu kenapa-napa,"Kataku sambil merangkulnya,tapi ia memberontak dan berlari "LUCY!"Panggilku,bagus,sekarang masalah bertambah satu...

-LUCY POV

Aku tidak mau dilindungi! Tidak mau! Aku tidak lemah..! Tanpa kusadari,aku telah berlari jauh kedalam hutan "H-Halo?"Tanyaku gugup "A-Ada Orang?"tanyaku lagi

SREK SREK!

"S-Siapa disitu?" "Keluarlah..."Kataku pelan Gray...aku mau dia disini,tiba-tiba kelinci meloncat "Hooo...Kelinci,"Gumamku lalu bersandar di satu pohon "Gray...aku mau kau disini...Gray...maaf...Gray...Gray...tolong aku..."aku terus berusaha memanggil namanya,sekalipun aku tahu itu tak mungkin.

Serigala tiba-tiba meloncat,aku tak mampu memanggil roh zodiakkku,aku siap untuk mati.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Aku melihat seseorang bermata merah "K-Kak Rogue?"Tanyaku "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana tunanganmu?"Tanya Kak Rogue,benar itu dia "A-Aku lari... aku menyesalinya...Kak,menurutku Gray menganggapku lemah... Tapi ia hanya ingin melindungiku...aku salah Kak..."Kataku,Kak Rogue merangkulku,mataku masih berkaca-kaca "Sting,Yukino,Minerva,akan kemari,"Katanya "Kak Minerva? Bukannya..." "Itu cerita dulu Lucy,Hisui juga akan datang" "PUTRI HISUI!?" "Jangan begitu kaget,kau sendiri putri!"Katanya.

-Happy POV

Masih dalam perjalanan ke Sky Script,sebentar lagi sampai,Gray kelihatannya masih menyesal,Lucy tidak tahu kemana,Natsu mencoba menyabarkan temannya "Lucy pasti balik lagi,tenang saja,"itulah kata-kata Lisanna "Gak banyak perempuan kayak dia 'Sanna..."kata Gray.

Kami sampai,benar kata Erza separuh bangunanya sudah hancur "Carla!"Teriakku saat melihat Exceed berwarna putih terbaring lemah di sebuah tenda "Happy...Lily..." "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Lily "Wendy..."Katanya,aduuuh pasti mencari Wendy,aku dan yang lainnya segera berlari.

Saat dalam pencarian Erza bertanya "Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu Gray?" Ultear mengangguk "Lucynya tadi lari sambil nangis,tapi gak tau kemana..."Kata Natsu "APA KAMU APAIN LUCY!?"Tanya Ultear membentak adiknya "A-Aku cuman mau melindunginya," "Lucy gak suka dianggap lemah,"Aku menoleh "Sting?"Tanya kami.

Lalu,Putri Hisui,Miner-tunggu MINERVAAA!? "K-Kenapa M-Minerva" "Itu cerita dulu,ayo semua,"Kata Minerva,Yukino juga datang "Uhuk...Uhuk..." "Wendy!"Teriaku,aku mengangkat Wendy "Tolooonggg Wendy sudah ditemukan!"seruku "Wendy! Syukurlah!"Ucap Meredy,aku meletakannya di tenda,lalu tak lama datang Erza menggendong Levy.

Korbannya sudah ditemukan prajurit-maksudku yang masih hidup kami perban "HAHAHAHAA! DASAR KALIAN! APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENYADARI KAMI!?" "Kana...Shii..."Kata Carla lemah "Siapa kalian!?"Bentak Erza "Hoho,Bukankah Putri berbulu putih itu sudah mengatakannya!? Aku akan menyerang kerajaan Dragon Slyer Tak lama lagi! Dan IronFox! Hahaha! Juga Stellar Kingdom! Hahahaa! Aku Kana Panther! Dan ini,istriku Shii! Hahaha!"seru Exceed berwarna hitam itu.

Lily ke mode perangnya "KAU! Kau pembunuh orang tuaku!"  
DZUUUNGG!

Bom cepat mendarat,Natsu,dan yang lainnya bahkan aku tak bisa bergerak "Ak..Aku...T-Tidak...akk..kan bi..biarkan kk...kau m..menyerang ...St-Stellar K..King..." "Gray,kumohon,jangan bicara lagi,"Kata Ultear "TAMATLAH KALIAN!"

"ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!" "R-Rogue..."Gumam Sting "Kak Rogue! Awassss!"Seru seseorang LUCY! "Open The Gate of the Maiden! I Open Thee VIRGO!" "Hime,"

GRAY POV

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara "L...Lu...Luhsy...Lus..Lushy..."Kata ku berusaha berdiri "Jangan Gray,jangan bangun!"Serunya memelukku "M-Ma...Maaf..."Ucapku "Tidak...Gray,maafkan aku..."Katanya "HAHAHA! Tuan,ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berpacaran! AKAN TAMAT RIWAYAT KALIANNN!" "Biar aku yang urus ini,Kak Rogue,"Ucap Lucy.

Rogue tampak cemas,ada apa? "Kau...yakin?"Gadis itu mengangguk "Ya,Demi Sky Script! Open The Gate of the twins! I Open Thee GEMINI!" "Piri Piri!" Lucy mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

**Survey the heaven,open the heaven**

**All the stars,far and wide**

**Show me thy appearance **

**With such Shine**

**O tertabiblos**

**I'm the ruler of the star**

**Aspect became complete**

**Open thy malevolent gate**

**O 88 Stars of heaven...  
SHINE! **

**URANO METRIA!**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi,cahaya terang menyelimuti kami seketika "Urano...Metria..."Gumam Hibiki.

NORMAL POV

Exceed Everest akhirnya mau juga berbicara "waktu itu ayah marah besar,aku menghancurkan Vas kesayangan ibu,amarahnya memuncak lalu ia mengurungku di gudang Tante Vio,selama sepuluh hari aku trauma,Ibuku akhirnya menemukanku-di gudang Tante Vio,ibu marah besar,ayah juga menuduh Tante Vio dan Om Gan yang macam-macam,oleh karena itu,mereka membunuh Om Gan dan Tante Vio,"

Cerita Everest membuat mereka tercengang terutama Shii "K-Kan kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" "aku tak mau kau menyakiti Everest"jawabnya "KAU YANG MENYAKITI ANAK KITA!"Seru Shii,Everest tertunduk melihat kedua orang tuanya "Kalian diam,kalian harus masuk penjara,"Kata salah satu Exceed Council.

Dijatuhi hukuman 10 tahun pada Kana dan 5 tahun untuk Shii.

Semua lega,Pantherlily pun begitu.

Sore menjelang,Carla duduk di batu dekat pantai "Hei,"sapa seseorang,Carla menoleh "apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanyanya Happy tertawa "Bukan apa-apa..." Happy berpikir lalu duduk di sebelah Carla,mungkin nanti cinta mereka bisa bersemi...nanti...

THE END

"Tuh Natsu,kucing saja bisa bikin seperti ini,"Ejek Lyon "DIAM KAU!" Penilaian

Carla:34

Erza:100

Mirajane:100

WAIT FOR ANOTHER STORYYY!


	4. Chapter 3:Wendy's Story

Chapter 3:Wendy Story

"Ano,semuanya aku sudah beres!"Kata Wendy "Oh ya?"

Can we be a family?

By:SkyMaiden Publish:4/25/2013 Genre:Romance/Family

Chara:Team Natsu,Romeo C. Lisanna S.

_We're...We're Ordinary Family_

_Cause' We're...We're Family...Family_

Lirik lagu itu terus berputar di _Magnolia Music Fest_,hari ini aku dan Carla berjalan-jalan di _Magnolia Music Fest_,Lucy-san bilang tempatnya menarik,tapi sebelum itu aku mengajak Romeo-kun,ia masih bersedih seminggu lalu,Macao-san meninggal (_Gomen ne_,Macao-san!).

_Flashback_

_Misi itu memang berbahaya,harusnya Macao-san tidak pergi kesana._

_DUARR!_

_"MACAO!"_

_Wakaba-san membawa tubuh bersimbah darah ke guild,Romeo-kun tak dapat menahan tangisnya,aku sudah berusaha namun aku tak bisa... MENYEMBUHKANNYA!_

_Tapi...Tapi... akhirnya... Ia meninggal._

_EOF (End Of Flashback)_

Romeo-kun sudah agak baikan,aku mengajaknya ke MMF (Magnolia Music Fest),benar,ia mau ikut,rasanya rasa iri menyelimutiku begitu melihat seorang keluarga,aku ingin tau rasanya.

Aku mengenakan _dress_ hijau muda bunga-bunga,dari Lucy-san,ia seperti ibuku,kalian tau? Aku... Merasa nyaman di dekatnya dan sepatu hijau tua,itu dari Gray-san,dia seperti ayahku.

Romeo-kun mengenakan baju merah naga dari Natsu-san,dan celana hitam dari Lisanna-san kupikir mereka cocok jadi keluarga "Au!"Aku kaget ada yang menubrukku "Lho? W-Wendy! M-Maaf!"Pekik orang itu.

Aku menengok keatas,ada Lucy-san,Gray-san (Dengan Plue diatas kepalanya),Natsu-san dan Lisanna-san "Kau harusnya hati-hati,"Kata Lisanna-san "A-Aku tidak apa kalian mau kemana?" "Ke MMF,"Kata Gray-san "Kami juga mau kesana iya 'kan Romeo-kun?"Tanyaku.

Romeo-kun hanya mengangguk "kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja!"Kata Natsu-san dengan cengiran khas-nya "Iya,"kataku.

~MMF~

LUCY P.O.V.

Besar sekali MMF "Hey,kau tidak usah seperti itu,"Kata Gray sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leherku,wajahku memerah,aku dan Gray memang sudah kencan akhir-akhir ini,namun baru Lisanna dan Natsu saja yang kami beri tahu,umurku sekarang 20 dan Gray 21.

Aku cemberut "Namanya juga takjub!"Ujarku,Gray tertawa "Sudah,tidak perlu marah,"katanya mencium pipiku (Hehe) Lisanna,Natsu,Wendy dan Romeo berjalan di depan kami.

Kami berjalan ke toko suvenir,aku mengambil sebuah kalung berbentuk not musik,Lisanna juga sama,Gray pergi ke rak buku,Natsu ke tempat makan.

Romeo mungkin belum bisa melupakan Macao sekalipun ia pergi dengan Natsu ke tempat makan,wajahnya masih sedih. Aku tahu Wendy mencoba menyabarkannya,tetapi yang namanya kehilangan...

ROMEO P.O.V.

Sudah seminggu setelah meninggalnya ayah, Wendy-nee,Natsu-nii,Lisanna-nee,Lucy-nee,Gray-nii mencoba menyabarkanku,ramen yang kumakan tak selezat biasanya,semuanya superpahit.

Natsu-nii hanya bisa menatapku,aku ingin tahu apakah ia akan menjadi ayah keduaku dan Lisanna-nee menjadi ibuku-HEY! A-apa yang kupikirkan.

"Romeo,ramennya akan menjadi dingin,"Ucapnya,aku mengangguk.

"Aku tadi beli kalung lucu tadi! Ini untukmu Natsu,pasti kau suka,"aku melihatnya memberikan baju berwarna oranye membara "Wah,Trims Lisa!"Serunya senang "Ini untukmu Romeo!"Lisanna-nee memberikanku baju berwarna hitam,bergambar 7 macam api "Tadi ada _Fairy Tail Guild_ _special store_(FTGSS) jadi kubeli satu,macam-macam lho," Kata Lisanna-nee menunjukan boneka Happy.

"Kalian sudah beres rupanya!"seru seseorang,aku menoleh ternyata Gray-nii tapi Lucy-nee tidak bersamanya kemana dia? Wendy sih,ada "Gray! Kemana Lucy apa kau meninggalkannya?"Tanya Lisanna-nee "A-OH IYA! LUCY-," "Terima Kasih Sting,"ucap seseorang dengan suara lembut.

Kami menoleh,ada Sting-nii dan Lucy-nee berjalan bersama "Sama-sama Lucy,lain kali kau harus mengikuti teman-temanmu,Ja'ne,"Kata Sting-nii,Gray-nii menganga.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy menoleh kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dan pacar (Atau tunangan) nya "Kenapa?"tanyanya "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERJALAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN! KAU PUNYA PACAR LUCYYY!"seru Gray menangis Romeo,Natsu,Lisanna dan Wendy ber-_sweatdrop_ "Habis kau ninggalin aku,untung aku ketemu Sting,"katanya.

Lucy menenteng tiga tas kertas besar "apa itu?" Tanya Gray dengan mata menyelidik "Oh ini,yang dua ini aku beli di FTGSS,yang satu ini dikasih Sting,aku gak tau apa isinya,"kata Lucy.

Tas kertas pemberian Sting berwarna oranye menyala,ada logo dari guild-guild di Fiore diantaranya:Lamia Scale,Sabretooth,Fairy Tail,Mermaid Heel,Raven Tail,Quarto Puppy,Blue Pegasus tulisannya Fiore's Guild Store "ARGH! STING LAGII!"Teriak Gray frustasi.

Wendy tertawa-tawa _seandainya aku memiliki orang tua seperti mereka..._,Gumamnya dalam hati,Wendy telah menganggap Lucy sebagai ibunya dan Gray sebagai ayahnya karena tingkah laku Lucy yang mirip dan warna rambut Gray yang agak mirip dengan Wendy,mata Lucy dan Wendy sama-sama hazel.

Romeo mulai cekikiikkan sedikit,diikuti Natsu yang tertawa keras dan Lisanna yang mulai menasihati Gray dengan serentetan kata-kata,sementara Gray hanya bisa menangis bersedih di pojokan,Lucy cekikkikan melihat tingkah laku tunangannya "Oh,ayolah,kupikir Sting dan kau itu teman?"Tanya Lucy.

Mendengar itu Gray makin cemberut saja,kalau kita lihat Romeo ada miripnya dengan Natsu,selain cara berpakaian dan sihirnya,mata mereka berdua sama-sama tajam,entah kenapa tetapi Romeo berpikir bahwa Lisanna dan Natsu-lah orang tua keduanya.

-Matahari bersinar di hari yang sore langit merah saga masih menemani gadis berambut pirang itu,ia masih berjalan-jalan disekitar Magnolia,MMF berakhir pukul 02.00 Malam,Lucy dan teman-temannya akan datang lagi ke festival itu,nanti,Gray akan menjemputnya pukul 19.00 barusaja Lucy melangkah ke depan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang,seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam keunguan dengan mata onyx tampaknya berusia 20 tahunan,dia agak mirip Gray "Permisi,boleh saya tanya rumah Gray Fullbuster?"Tanyanya "Ahh,maaf tapi kau siapa?"Tanya Lucy dengan suara dingin "Aku Hikaru F. Emerland,aku mencarinya,kami ada hubungan,"Kata Hikaru.

Begitu mendengar kata 'hubungan' Lucy mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak "Sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada di rumah maupun guild,ia sedang pergi misi,sekarang aku permisi dulu Hikaru,"Kata Lucy berbohong,selama ini setahunya Gray tak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun,maksudnya selain dia anggota Fairy Tail,anggota Sabertooth.

Dan setahunya nama Hikaru F. Emerland belum ia catat di otaknya,tiba-tiba ada majalah sorcerer magz yang memberitakan gadis bernama Hikaru dan ditanya ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Lucy gemas _siapakah dia? Mengapa ia bertanya tentang Gray Fullbuster?! Apakah mereka adalah pasangan? INI KEREN! By Jason_. Lucy ingin sekali mencekik leher Hikaru dan Jason,juga kru-kru Sorcerrer Magz.

Ia juga mendengar desas-desus orang-orang "Katanya Hikaru punya hubungan dengan Ice-Make bernama Gray fullbuster itu," "Ha? Bukannya Gray Fullbuster memiliki tunangan?" "alah,paling cuman dipermainkan,"dan bisikan-bisikan yang negatif.

Lucy hanya bisa berlari ke rumahnya.

-JUVIA P.O.V.

Sekali lagi Juvia membalik halama Sorcerrer Magz,berita ini pasti sudah sampai di telinga Lucy-chan,tentang gadis bernama Hikaru F. Emerland. Aku tahu sebentar lagi ia menangisi dan patah hati...Duh,kasihan.

Juvia menggeram,jika Juvia bertemu wanita itu Juvia akan bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Gray-sama! GRAY-SAMA itu cuman milik LUCY-CHAN seorang,dengar?  
Juvia juga melihat photo Lyon-sama bersama guildnya,mereka memenangkan kontes 'manusia anjing' pasti Toby,dan 'alis tebal' Yukka.

Juvia dan Lyon-sama sudah berpacaran sekitar 7 bulan,dan sekarang kami bertunangan.

-GRAY P.O.V.

Jam 07.00 aku sudah siap dengan t-shirt biru keabu-abuan dan jaket biru tua juga celana jeans,rencana sih,mumpung MMF ini hari terakhir aku,Lucy,Wendy,Romeo,Natsu dan Lisanna akan menyaksikannya hingga pukul 00.00 Tengah malam.

Aku berlari melewati jalan setapak,tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan "Wah? Gray Fullbuster mempermainkan Lucy Heartfilia?" aku tak begitu memedulikannya.

~SkipTime~

Di depan pintu Lucy aku mengetuk pintunya,ia membukanya,ia sudah siap dengan gaun biru-nya rambutnya...ditata Cancer,namun mukanya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan "Kenapa?"Tanyaku "Apa?"Tanyanya "kita 'kan mau pergi ke MMF bersama Natsu,Lisanna,Romeo dan Wendy! Ayo,"Ucapku menarik lengannya,namun ia melepaskannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa? Dan apa yang barusan dibicarakan orang-orang? Aku 'kan tak pernah mempermainkan Lucy.

~MMF~

Keempat orang itu menunggu dua orang lagi di sebuah kedai minuman buah di MMF yang tentunya menyediakan berbagai hiasan-hiasan,makanan,minuman dan lainnya,buku majalah Sorcerrer Magz juga ada di sini.

Wendy mengambil salah satu Sorcerrer Magz edisi yang baru terbit,cover-nya bergambar seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dengan mata onyx dan serentetan kata-kata berada dibawahnya.

Wendy meremas cover halaman pertama begitu membaca isinya tentang Hikaru F. Emerland dipertanyakan "Hah! Berita macam apaa ini?!"Tanya Lisanna yang ikut membaca "aku benci orang ini,siapa pula pengarangnya?"tanyan Natsu kesal begitu mengetahuinya "Wanita ini sepertinya mirip Gray-nii...,"Kata Romeo.

Dari kejauhan samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki,diikuti teriakan seorang laki-laki "Lucy!"Sambut mereka menyembunyikan Sorcerrer Magz ditasnya (Sorcerrer Magz boleh diambil) Lucy menggembungkan pipinya "Beritanya sudah sampai padamu ya?"Tanya Lisanna "Soal Hikaru? Sudah,"Kata Lucy ia membencinya.

Gray terengah-engah "Kau kenapa?"Tanya Gray "Tidak apa,ayo selanjutnya_ performance_ girlband Highteen!"Kata Lucy,Highteen adalah girlband yang sedang ramai-ramainya dibicarakan se-Fiore,Magnolia adalah satu kota yang paling banyak HiFanS-nya nama grup fans Highteen,lagunya pun enak didengar diantaranya _Moonlight_,_Sweet as sugar_,_Wizard_,_Horrible Person_,_Madoushi no Mahou_,_Hikari to Kirai_,_Angel's Wings_,dan banyak lagi.

Lucy menyukai lagunya yang berjudul _Ice Heart_ sedangkan Lisanna yang berjudul _Animal World_,Wendy yang berjudul _Happy Family 4 Ever_,Gray,Natsu dan Romeo lebih menyukai boyband Dragon Fairy City atau DFC kabarnya anggota boyband ini juga terkenal,lagunya antara lain _Cooling Scent_,_Ice_ _n' Fire_,_Magix Spell,eXtreme_ d.l.l Gray menyukai lagu _Finding a_ _Love_ dan _Icy blast cooler_ Natsu menyukai _eXtreme_,_Dragon's_ _Spell_ dan Romeo menyukai _Ice 'n Fire_,_Magix Spell_ nama fans-nya DFC adalah dfcKAI.

Setelah performasi Highteen selanjutnya Mikuna dari Highteen dan Hitsu dari DFC berduet "Keren,"Gumam Gray "Lucy,aku mau cari makanan kau mau ikut?"Tanya Gray "Belikan aku saja,"Katanya matanya tetap tertuju pada kedua personel band yang sedang nge-trend dikalangan mereka "Hahh,iya deh,"Kata Gray.

LUCY P.O.V.

Sudah 30 menit tuh anak kemana sih!? Geramku,dari tadi Gray belum kembali,aku mulai curiga "Hey Natsu,"Kataku "apa?"Tanya Natsu "Kau tau tempat stripping club atau hentai club...," "Mana ada yang seperti itu disini?"Tanya Lisanna "Memang kenapa?"Tanya Wendy "jangan-jangan karena Gray-nii belum kembali?" "Iya,"Kata Lucy.

Lisanna juga mulai curiga "Hey,kau cari saja dia,"Kata Lisanna,aku rela harus meninggalkan apapun demi menemukan tunanganku yang hobinya keluyuran "Aku ikut Lucy-san,"Kata Wendy,aku mengangguk,aku bertanya-tanya apakah nanti aku dan Gray akan memiliki anak seperti Wendy? Bisakah kita mengadopsinya?

Kami sudah melewati berbagai toko juga toko Pak Furahata yang menjual Es,namun laki-laki berambut raven itu tidak kami temukan juga "Bukan begitu Hika,tapi begini,"Kata suara yang sangat familier,Wendy segera menjadi kaku "G-Gray-san...," "Gray?"Nafas Wendy tidak beraturan—tunggu! Harusnya aku yang begini,tetapi—ARGH! Kupandangi sejenak pemandangan yang membuat Wendy kaku.

Gray dan Hikaru—gadis yang baru saja kutemui "Ayo kita pergi Wendy,"Kataku Wendy kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata,persis seperti seorang anak yang memandangi ayahnya bersama wanita lain,aku memeluk Wendy sambil mengelus kepalanya "Kita pergi,"Kataku menyeka air mata Wendy,tidak kusangka jadinya akan begini...

LISANNA P.o.V.

"apa kau yakin ingin mengadopsi Romeo?"tanya Natsu—lagi "Oh ayolah Natsu,lagipula aku yakin,ia juga pasti butuh keluarga baru,"Kataku lagi "Iya,tetapi Macao baru saja meninggal apa tidak terlalu cepat?"Tanya Natsu "Mungkin ya,tetapi aku yakin,Romeo akan senang,"Kataku sekeras kepala mungkin.

Natsu menghela nafas "Kau yang bilang,"Kata Natsu "Apa?! Kau saja! Kau 'kan calon ayahnya!" "Kau sendiri calon ibunya! Dan belum tentu ia mau menerima kita!" "Apa yang kalian ributkan?"Tanya Romeo "Ah,anu...Romeo...,kami ingin mengadopsimu...ehh,ya...,"seketika mata Romeo membelalak.

Bagaimana?

Romeo POV

Ketika Lisanna-nee bilang begitu padaku aku kaget,tetapi aku sedikit lega karena masih ada yang menginginkanku...

Aku mulai menangis,aku tau ayah percaya pada Natsu-nii "A—Kalau kau tidak mau,kau tak perlu memaksakan...," "Aku mau,"kataku yang masih sesegukan "Apa?" "Aku mau..hiks..," "Aaa! Jangan menangis,"Kata Natsu-nii,memelukku,menenangkanku "Otou-san...," "Benar,panggil aku begitu..,"Kata Natsu-nii maksudku Otou-san.

Aku berterima kasih aku hidup,karena aku dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarga untuk kedua kalinya..,

Kami mendengar suara isakan tangis seorang gadis "Wendy? Lucy? Mana Gray?"Tanya Otou-san "Lupakan laki-laki brengsek itu,biarkan dia bersama Hikaru,"kata Lucy-nee dengan suara dingin.

NORMAL P.o.V.

Atmosfer menjadi tidak mengenakan "Lihat apa kalian?"Tanya Lucy "A—Apa maksudmu!? Si Gray..," "G-Gray-san..hiks...ia..ber-bersama H-Hikaru-san..Hiks...,"kata Wendy yang masih menangis "Tidak..mungkin! Gray-nii pasti sangat mencintai Lucy-nee,"kata Romeo.

Rupanya,percakapan itu didengar laki-laki berambut raven "Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?"semua menoleh "siapa dia?"Tanya Lisanna menunjuk Hikaru "Dia? Oh ya,aku mau memperkenalkan—," "Tunanganmu?"Tanya Lucy "eh...,"Hikaru mendadak kebingungan.

Gray terkekeh biasanya ia akan menjawab 'kau sudah tau rupanya' "Apa maksudmu Luce? Hikaru itu—," "Kau...apa kau mengkhianatiku?"Dari suaranya,terdengar lirih Lucy bahwa ia kecewa "Woah,tunggu,kau dapat menjelaskan keadaan ini?"Tanya Hikaru.

Lucy berlari "Tunggu!"teriak Gray "Kau mengkhianati Lucy,"Kata Natsu "APAA!? Lu salah paham Natsu,Lu salah paham,Hikaru adik gua,namanya aja udah Hikaru F. Emerland F itu singkatan Fullbuster,jadi nama lengkapnya Hikaru Fullbuster Emerland!"Kata Gray "Wah,jadi ini Lucy yang salah paham? Wendy,kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Lisanna.

Wendy menggeleng tidak bisa menjawab "Anakmu ya Kak?"Tanya Hikaru "a-anak!? AKU BELUM MENIKAH HIKA! KAMI BARU BERTUNANGANNN!"Seru Gray "Bukan? Tapi mirip Kakak~,"goda Hikaru "Ukh,lupakan,aku akan mengejar Lucy," "kejar sampai ketemu ya Kak!"Perintah Hikaru "Iyaaa,"

WENDY P.o.V.

Duh,malunya aku,sudah menangis di depan umum,salah paham dikatakan anak Gray-san pula...Tapi memang itu sih keinginanku... "Heh,tampaknya Kakak akan mengadopsimu...tunggu aku belum lihat tunangan Kakak,"Kata Hikaru-san "Mmm...Memang itu mauku...,"Kataku "Oh? Jadi kau berharap diadopsi oleh mereka?"Tanya Hikaru-san,aku mengangguk "Semoga bertemu Lucy ya,"Kata Lisanna-san cemas "Lucy?! Lucy Heartfilia!? Celestial mage yang terkenal di Fairy Tail itu? Dia tunangannya Kakak?"Tanya Hikaru-san "Yah,"Kata Natsu-san.

~Gray-Lucy~

Lucy P.o.V.

Aku...dimana!? Ukh,menyebalkan,tempat ini tampaknya memang mengerikan "Oh,jadi ada yang berani datang ke perbatasan ini,"Kata suara dingin,aku membalikan badan laki-laki tampaknya berusia 23 tahunan,rambutnya cokelat pirang dan bola matanya biru,tunggu laki-laki ini—Hakubi Shiro—OH NO! Berbahaya jika aku menatap matanya.

Hakubi Shiro beritanya seorang _playboy_ sejati,dia tak diterima di kota manapun,Magnolia,Hargeon,akhirnya ia tinggal di perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia tidak nyata,berarti aku ada di perbatasan dunia "Karena kau sudah kesini maka kau akan menjadi mainanku,"Katanya mendekat "Tidak! Aku... aku sudah punya tunangan! Mundurlah!"Tubuhku kaku,aku bahkan tak mampu memanggil satupun roh selestialku.

Ditengah kesulitan aku mengingat Wendy—dia bilang saat tidur 'seandainya aku memiliki orang tua kedua maka aku berharap Gray-san dan Lucy-sanlah orangnya,' perkataan itu membuatku sadar bahwa ia menyukaiku,menganggapku sebagai ibunya,aku ingin hidup deminya,aku akan menikahi Gray—dan mengadopsi Wendy! Tuhan,tolonglah aku.

"KAKAK!"

Gray P.o.V.

Lacrima penghubungku dan Hikaru tiba-tiba mati "Hika! Hika! Sial!" aku mempercepat langkahku satu peringatan Wendy 'berhati-hatilah,Hakubi shiro,Lucy-san bisa termakan nafsunya...' HAKUBI SHIRO! Jika kau berani menyakiti Lucy akan kubunuh kau.

Oh,Lucy,dia benar-benar salah pengertian.

Hikaru P.o.V.

"KAKAK!"Jeritku "Eh? Siapa kau?"aku buru-buru menendang pria yang mengunci lengan kakak—ehm iparku dengan lengannya,lihatlah,hampir ditelanjangi "Kurang ajar kau! Hey pria sialan! Asal kau tahu! Dia punya tunangan!"Kataku.

Mata Kak Lucy berair "siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Kak Lucy,nafasnya tersengal-sengal "Kak,selama ini kakak salah pengertian,aku Hikaru Fullbuster emerland,adiknya Gray Fullbuster,"kataku,Kak Lucy kaget "Adik!?"

Lucy P.O.V.

"ADIK!?"Ulangku kedua kalinya "Iya,ternyata Kakak punya tunangan yang cemburuan,"Kata Hikaru "E-eh..bu-bukan begitu!"Jeritku "Ayolah Kak,mengaku saja~"goda Hikaru "Em..Ehm...," "Ayo,Kak! Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir,ayo pergi Kak!"Hikaru menarik lenganku,tapi sebelum itu ia membuat salju disekitar tubuhku dan akhirnya berubah menjadi baju "S-Sihirmu?" "Salju! Ayooo!"Kata Hikaru "HIKA! LUCY!"

Wendy P.o.v.

Aku harap Lucy-san,Gray-san,Hika-san baik-baik saja...mataku mulai berair "Sabar ya Wendy-nee,"Kata Romeo-kun "Kau lebih tua dariku Romeo-kun,"Kataku mencoba tersenyum "Eh.. iya sih,"Kata Romeo-kun "YATTA! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE! WE DID IT! (Mirip Dora the explorer)," "Gray,kamu kayak anak kecil deh!"Kata Lisanna-san tertawa "Uhh,habisnya seneng!"Kata Gray.

Aku tersenyum dan entah kenapa—tubuhku bergerak sendiri aku memeluk Gray-san dan Lucy-san "Wendy!"Kata Lucy-san memelukku balik "Tuh,Kak,adopsi saja anak ini,"Bisik Hika-san "Uhh,Wendy?"Tanya Gray-san,aku tersenyum,dan mencium pipinya "Aku tahu,Otou-san,"Kataku tersenyum,Lucy-san mencium dahiku lembut,kami berpelukan akhirnya aku mendapat keluarga!

~SkipTime 4 tahun kemudian~

"Wendy-nee! Romeo-nii datang!"Panggil seorang anak perempuan bemata onyx dan berambut pirang "Iya Lucie!"Kata seorang gadis remaja itu "Hai,Romeo-kun,"Kata Wendy "Hai Wendy-chan,kemana Gray-nii dan Lucy-nee?"Tanya Romeo "Mereka ada di atas,bagaimana Natsu-san dan Lisanna-san?"Tanya Wendy mempersilahkan Romeo masuk—diikuti empat anak dua perempuan berambut pink dan putih dan anak laki-laki berambut putih dan pink—anaknya Natsu dan Lisanna "Mereka baik,sudah sana Emerland,Sissy,Haku,Hatsu,main ya sama Lucie,Melody,Steve dan Luke,"Kata Romeo "Iya! Romeo-nii,"kata mereka ber-4 serempak.

Romeo dan Wendy tersenyum geli,mereka bertunangan sekarang "Oh,ada Romeo,aku kira siapa,"kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang,agak beruban tapi masih cantik "Iya Lucy-nee,"kata Romeo.

Akhir yang bahagia 'kan

-"Wow! Wendy hebat ceritanya!"Kata Natsu "Uhh,ya makasih Natsu-san," "PENILAIAN!"

Mirajane:100

Erza:100 (Terharu)

Carla:100 (Ya iyalah,Wendy!)

"Berikutnya...?"


End file.
